


White Christmas

by sipjackerryjuice



Category: Tales from the Gas Station
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, F/F, Feel-good, Jackerry, M/M, Multiple Smut Scenes, SPOILER!!!, Smut, especially for volume 3, good plot, holiday fic, jackxjerry, jeck?, jerck?, jerk, lmao whatever you wanna call it, mention of drugs and drug paraphenalia idk if y'all care abt that but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sipjackerryjuice/pseuds/sipjackerryjuice
Summary: Jerry and Jack's first Christmas together as roommates and lovers.
Relationships: Jack/Jerry (Tales From the Gas Station), Rosa/Obrien (Tales From the Gas Station)
Kudos: 20





	1. Baby It's Cold Outside (And Also Inside)

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! it's not even october and I'm way too hype for christmas so I wrote this! you can enjoy it now or wait til december.  
> leave a comment/kudos if you liked it  
> and as always, enjoy!
> 
> p.s. if Jack sees this pspspspspspsps give us canon jackerry pls

The snow just wouldn't stop. The blizzard that Mother Nature has unleashed on us made last year look like a flurry. If she was drunk then, she'd snorted all the cocaine at the frat party this year.  
A lot happened in the last year. Stuff I don't have time to get into. Also, it's really not important, and I'd rather not relive it at this moment. Right now, I was freezing my ass off behind the counter of the gas station, the snow halfway burying the front doors. Had we suddenly been quantum teleported to Canada?  
I was wrapped in a few quilts that we kept in the Code X box around wintertime.  
Even without these freak snowstorms that I was scared were going to become a common occurrence, Louisiana could get pretty cold in the winter. Jerry came out of the back in his ratty red parka, and the white scarf Rosa had knitted for him. He looked like a weird, thin Santa Claus.  
"Good news and bad news. Which first?"  
"Dealer's choice."  
"Good news is I got the camping stove working, and now I just have to find the hot chocolate. I know it's around here somewhere. Bad news is there's too much snow piled up to go out and get to the generator."  
I sighed.  
"So we just stay here in the dark and cold?"  
"I could probably get a fire go—"  
"Jerry, that's probably one of the worst ideas you've ever had."  
Jerry came behind the counter, wrapping me in a warm hug.  
"I'm sorry, Jackrabbit… the snow truck will be here in the morning. We've just got to hold out till then."  
I sighed.  
"I'm freezing my ass off, Jer, I don't know how I'm gonna make it till morning. It's not even midnight. You know how I am about the cold."  
Jerry slid his hand under the blankets and up my thigh.  
"Well, babe, maybe there's something I can do about that."  
Before I go any further, I should probably tell you that Jerry and I are dating.  
Yeah, I know that's a lot to just drop casually like that. We'd been dating for a while, almost a year. Our relationship got its start not long after he became my roommate. There wasn't a huge change as far as living arrangements. Jerry basically just moved into my bedroom.  
"Jerry… I take it back. _That's_ the worst idea you've ever had."  
"Cmon… I promise it'll warm you up. If it doesn't, I'll wash the car."  
"That's a heavy bet to make, are you sure?"  
"Yep."  
I sighed in defeat.  
"Okay… just try to take off as little as— mmf".  
Jerry locked lips with me. They were warm and soft and tasted like eggnog somehow.  
We kissed and kissed some more until we were full-on making out. I felt my face begin to heat up. Jerry felt his way through the layers I had on (blanket, blanket, blanket, hoodie, sweatshirt, t-shirt) and slid his hand up my chest. It wasn't ice cold like I'd been expecting but had a pleasant warmness to it. I let him run his hands all over my chest as I slipped my tongue into his mouth.  
One of his hands eventually wandered downward, and he tugged my zipper down. I let out a soft gasp as he palmed me through my boxers a bit, before slipping his hand in those as well. Jerry pushed my chair back a bit and dropped to his knees on the floor. I shivered as he pressed a kiss to my abdomen, and not from the cold.  
"You love it when I get down on my knees for you like this, don't you?"  
"You look so hot right now."  
He pressed a kiss to my thigh. Though it wasn't on bare skin, it was still just as hot. Jerry began to stroke me softly. A small, needy whine escaped my lips before I could stifle it.  
"It's okay, Jack. There's no one else here, baby. You can be as loud as you want."  
I nodded. It was rare that I got such privilege outside of my own house, even though I wasn't usually very vocal. But… but Jerry's hands on me like this always just felt… _so fucking good._ I let out another soft moan.  
He looked up at me, his blue eyes gleaming with affection and a hint of lust. The way he looked at me during things like this was just… I wanted to be looked at like this all the time. I felt gooey inside, like marshmallows in hot chocolate.  
"Louder, baby," he said, his voice deep and dark in such an attractive way.  
I felt my knees get a bit weak as I let out a louder moan. I ran my fingers through Jerry's messy blonde hair as he tugged my cock out of my boxers.  
"Looks like Christmas has come a bit early for ol Jerbear this year, huh?"  
I giggled.  
"Shut up Jerry."  
He made eye contact with me and began stroking me again. I bit my lip. He fluttered his eyelashes at me.  
"Just… hhh… just _shut up and suck me._ "  
My face burned red. _Had I really just said that?_  
Jerry wasted no time in getting to work after that. He slowly leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip. The sexual connotations were definitely there, but I could tell that it was a gesture more of genuine love than anything else. I let out a soft whine as he did it again. We did this for a while, him pressing soft kisses all over my length and I bracing myself against the chair I was in, biting my lip and letting out soft whines and pants.  
And then he actually took me into his mouth and _holy crap._  
It never failed to surprise me every time. Jerry's mouth was hot and wet in all the right ways. I couldn't help the lilting moan that came out of my parted lips as he began to suck. Jerry made eye contact with me as he took more of me in, obviously quite satisfied with himself. The look in his eyes was indescribable. His eyes were dilated to the point that all I could see was a thin ring of silvery blue, like an angel halo. I felt myself move forward and push more into his mouth.  
"Sorry," I stuttered, feeling the need to apologize.  
Jerry shook his head, and I grabbed the edges of the chair at the sensation it caused. By this point, I'd shed my thicker layers. The blankets had fallen off of me, and the hoodie had come off. I was sweating a bit. He began to bob his head up and down, and I found myself panting just a bit. Now his eyes were closed, forehead pressing up against my abdomen as he took me in the rest of the way, up to the base in one fluid motion. I let out a loud, strange noise.  
"Jerry!"  
I noticed his breathing gained a much heavier, hotter tone to it. I dragged my fingers through his hair and tugged desperately. He let out a low and long noise that I quickly interpreted to be a moan. It didn't take me long to realize his free hand was now down his pants. I pulled his hair again hard, and he nodded and slid his hand down the back of my pants. He ran his tongue around from the base to the tip of my throbbing cock as he sucked. I squealed a bit when he grabbed a handful of my ass.  
"Fuck, Jerry… you're so good at this," I panted. I let out a loud moan as I hit the back of his throat. He was truly going at it in earnest now. His mouth made me feel things I hadn't thought possible before. It was better and better every time. I didn't realize I was thrusting into his mouth until he grabbed my hips to stop me. The way he held onto my sides with his firm grip sent a shiver up my spine.  
He looked up at me and winked. I always got nervous when he winked like that, but I figured I'd trust him for the moment. He started pulling off of me, not sparing the tongue as he went.  
"Jerry… hnn… your tongue is so… wait, no, what are you doing?"  
I whimpered at the loss of his mouth, but then he wrapped a warm hand around my aching hard-on and began to jerk me off. His voice was ragged. I could see his hand was still moving.  
"How am I doing so far?"  
I lifted my hand up to his face and looked deep into his eyes, biting my lip.  
"Oh my god. Incredible. Why'd you stop? God you were doing such a good fucking job."  
"I just wanted to tell you how absolutely goddamn beautiful you look during this. It never ceases to amaze me."  
He pulled me down enough to kiss me hard. His lips were salty and wet. I could taste myself on his tongue, but it didn't bother me at all. It was actually kind of hot.  
"Cmon, I know you want me back in your mouth. You're enjoying this just as much as I am."  
I'd lost my filter the moment Jerry's lips had touched me like that. I watched as he bit his lip and let out another husky moan, laying his head against my thigh. He paid some attention to some other… delicate areas and had me begging him for more by the time he'd satisfied himself with that. He kissed up my length, and I groaned as he ran his tongue around my tip. He always knew everything I liked. How was he so damn good at this?  
Jerry always bragged about doing this with other guys before, but the difference was clear. Hearing it was like seeing a low-def picture of the Grand Canyon. Living it was like bungee jumping into the Grand Canyon. Jerry continued to move his hand on me, and then he did something I hadn't been expecting at all. I let out a loud and uncontrollable groan as he quickly flicked his tongue in and out of my cockslit, letting out the mother of all shudders. It felt like I'd just received the Holy Ghost or something. I could tell it was coming now. Heat radiated from my core, and I found myself shaking, barely keeping still or holding onto Jerry's hair.  
I tried to warn him, but all that managed to come out was "JerrrryyyyIII~" before I was spilling all over his face. The rest of the world melted around me. I saw spots in my vision. I watched in perfect clarity as he opened his mouth to catch what he could. God, and I thought he couldn't get any hotter. He held out his tongue to show it off before swallowing.  
"Looks like a white Christmas for me, huh Jack?"  
"God, you're so cheesy. And so hot."  
I pulled him to his feet and quickly fumbled with his zipper.  
"Jack, you don't have to—"  
"I want to."  
I could tell he hadn't gotten there yet, and it was only fair. I pulled him out and spit into my hand. He pressed our lips together, his face still a mess, and I tangled my fingers in his hair. He let out a long and low "ughhhh" as I started to stroke him fast. We kissed feverishly until he could barely keep our lips together for begging me for more.  
"Jack, oh god, I love you, you're so good."  
"I love you too, babe."  
"You always taste so fucking good ohhhh so fucking good! Jack!!!"  
I kissed him passionately as he came all over my hand and my stomach. I couldn't make a guess on how long it was just us, his body pressed up against mine, our lips moving softly together. I felt warmer now than ever I had in my life. When the next burst of icy wind sneaking through the vents brought us out of it, Jerry shoved himself back in his boxers and cleaned both of us up with the wipes I kept for spills under the front counter. I did the same and put my hoodie back on. He pulled the blankets up off the floor and back around me again.  
We spent the rest of the night cuddled close together by the camp stove, drinking hot cocoa and grateful for the warmth it provided, however minimal it might've been.


	2. Santa Baby, Forgot To Mention One Little Thing

We'd been rescued that morning, just like Jerry had promised. The snow had calmed down, and the snow truck arrived not long after the sun had come up. We were now tucked away into my warm, cozy living room.  
Usually, the house felt just as empty this time of year as the other eleven months. But ever since Jerry had "moved in," there was a warmth and light the house had never really had before. He was insistent on decorating for every holiday, and Christmas was the furthest thing from an exception to the rule.  
Nearly everywhere you looked, there was red and green, or some variant of twinkling lights or other Christmas-y things. There was a very alive Christmas tree positioned in the windowed alcove in the living room. I had to sweep up pine needles once or twice a day, but I was used to sweeping, so I didn't mind. It was decked out in all manner of lights and tinsel and ornaments, both fancy and shiny and weird and homemade. A silver star twinkled on and off at the very top.  
This tree was enormous. I nearly peed when Jerry rolled up in the dirt driveway with it, and it was quite an effort getting it into the house. It almost didn't fit. It was a lovely thing, though, even by itself. Full and green, with the most beautiful smell. But all decked out, it was truly a pleasure for the eyes, the focal point of the house.  
Whenever we were home, there was always some variant of Christmas carols permeating the otherwise silent nights. It filled the house with uncharacteristic joy and light.  
Every day, the house smelled like something different, likely due to the various candles Jerry would often have lit. Some days it was Christmas cookies, and some days it was pine. Some days it was holly, and some days it was vanilla. One time it even smelled like fresh wrapping paper. Not only that, but I'd also been a frequent victim of mistletoe ever since December 1st. He pretty much put it in every doorway and would go out of his way to catch me under it. It was annoying, but sweet all the same. The few nights I had off were spent cuddled on the couch with hot cocoa watching those old, classic Christmas movies. Jerry would actually go and split wood, and he would always start a crackling fire in the fireplace my foster parents' had put in when they built the house for some reason.  
Jerry truly spared no expense decking the proverbial halls. It felt like I'd stepped right into a Hallmark Christmas movie. I didn't hate it, though. It took some getting used to, but I really appreciated it more than I could express to him.  
Jerry was sitting by the tree, wrapping a big, plain box. He was very involved in said wrapping and taking great care to make it perfect in a way that makes you not even want to tear open the gift. Jerry was no doubt the wrapping paper artisan out of the two of us. You could tell who had wrapped what presents under the tree.  
He stopped a moment and looked up at me.  
"Remember, if you find the pickle on the tree tomorrow, you get an extra gift."  
"Jerry. One, I'm the only other person here—"  
"If I find it, then I get the extra gift!"  
I laughed.  
"How is that fair? You're the one who put it on! And two, I figured out where it was a week ago."  
"Guess it's a race then, Jack Frost."  
I rolled my eyes.  
"What's in the box?"  
"That's for me to know and you to find out tomorrow morning, Nosy."  
I got up and set my cocoa on the table.  
"I'm gonna go check on the cookies."  
We'd already made arguably too many Christmas cookies since the beginning of December. However, Jerry had insisted that it was Christmas Eve, and we had to make more. Making cookies wasn't illegal or dangerous, so I obliged. It was harder to do so when he proposed we make half of them with "cannabutter," but eventually, I gave in. The kitchen was filled with the smells of sugar and gingerbread.  
Jerry stuck the skillfully wrapped present under the tree and came into the kitchen. He pulled the cookies from the oven and set them out on the cooling rack. After what was definitely not long enough, he picked up one of the… extra festive Christmas cookies, as he called them, and took a big bite.  
"Ah! Hot!"  
He could be such a lovable idiot sometimes. He ran his mouth under the sink and drank from the tap.  
"Jerry, in what world wouldn't that have been hot after three minutes! Are you okay?!"  
He nodded and wiped off his mouth.  
"Okay. Here's the plan. You go start _The Year Without A Santa Claus_ because I simp for Snow Miser. I'm gonna make some more cocoa, and I'll bring the cookies, and we can have some once they're cool. Sound good?"  
"Alright, just don't eat any more yet, okay? I really don't feel like taking you to the hospital for third-degree tongue burns on Christmas Eve."  
I walked into the living room and turned down the dimmer switch Jerry had installed in the last week of November. Beef Jerky— Jerry's and now my cat —was curled up and sleeping under the Christmas tree. The fire crackled in the fireplace, giving the room a unique warmth and soft ambiance it only had this time of year. I put the special edition DVD Jerry had bought of _The Year Without A Santa Claus_ in the player and started it. I sat down with my cocoa, and the Christmas quilt my foster grandmother had knitted "when peppermint sticks still cost a nickel." Jerry came in not long after. We got lost in the Christmas classic— which was honestly one of my favorite Christmas movies— and too many extra-festive Christmas cookies.  
When the movie was over, I went to the bathroom to deal with the copious amounts of hot cocoa I'd drank since we sat down while Jerry put on the Christmas music channel. As I washed my hands, I watched the snow softly falling outside the bathroom window.  
I came back, and Jerry had stolen the tiny Santa hat off the dancing Santa on the coffee table. Saying it was too small to fit on his head was an understatement. It would be more appropriate for a little dog or a cat. We'd often put it on Bee, much to her chagrin. But he had it balanced on his head, and I just couldn't help myself. I burst into laughter. He grinned.  
"I knew you'd appreciate it."  
"Hold on, hold on, I gotta go get my Polaroid!"  
I went and retrieved the small retro camera. I snapped a few quality photos of him. I collapsed into laughter again as soon as they were developed, and so did Jerry after seeing his dumb face.  
Soon the living room was filled with the music of laughter and Christmas alike as Bing Crosby's smooth and resonant voice asked "do you hear what I hear?"  
Jerry's blue eyes sparkled. His face was red, and he wiped laughter tears from his eyes every so often. Maybe the weed was making me see things, but I could swear he was glowing.  
_God, how did I get so lucky?_  
I cut off his peals of joyous laughter with a soft kiss. He immediately melted into it, putting a hand up to my cheek. He tasted like all things Christmas.  
Before I could process what was happening and how fast it was, our pajamas were discarded in a pile on the floor, and we were making out, wrapped in the Santa quilt. Our bare bodies were pressed together, and Jerry's hands were roaming all over me. As much as I wanted to let him… well… stuff my stocking, I felt a pressing need to repay him for the incredible blow job he'd given me the night previous.  
"Jerry… I want to… uh…"  
He grinned.  
"I bet you want to taste my candy cane, huh?"  
"Jerry, oh my god, shut up. That's so dumb."  
"I'm not hearing a nooooo."  
"Hear this, why don't you?"  
I moved in on his neck, sucking several dark red spots at the base of it. I left little gentle nibble-marks across his collarbone and listened to him let out short soft pants and gasps. I worked my way down his torso, making sure to pay special attention to his nipples. I knew that sort of thing drove Jerry wild. I worked my way down to his quickly growing erection.  
Jerry was hung, there was no doubt about that. I'd never considered myself good at giving head, despite Jerry's never-wilting enthusiasm when I did so for him. But tonight, I was really feeling it. I had jacked him off a little as we made out, and so I picked up where I left off as I slowly kissed his tip. He let out low and soft moans as I began to take him into my mouth. I'd been practicing so I could get him all to fit in my mouth without choking.  
He tangled his fingers in my hair and kissed my forehead.  
"Baby… so good… you're so good at this. Good boy."  
My face turned bright red at his soft, whispered praises into my hair. I was already so turned on. I took him in more, closing my eyes and bobbing my head. He pushed my head down, and I gasped and choked.  
We'd established before that this was acceptable behavior, and it made neither of us uncomfortable. Jerry and I had a safeword and everything. That was a system we set up very early on, at his insistence. We did this one night while we were laying in bed after our first time with... certain activities, and it was a moment of sincerity I hadn't expected from him.  
_"I don't ever wanna make you feel uncomfortable or nervous, Jack. I think we should like… have a safeword."_  
_"Don't make it something weird."_  
_"It's spaghetti."_  
_"I hate you. And now I want spaghetti."_  
Jerry pulled me in close as I ran my hand up along his inner thigh and explored other areas. I used my tongue as much as possible as I sucked. Unable to help myself, I slid my hand down and began to relieve the desperation radiating outward from my trembling cock. I let out a sigh of relief against Jerry's stomach, and I could tell he noticed. He chuckled breathlessly.  
"Couldn't wait till after, huh? That's cute."  
I rolled my eyes, but when he tugged my hair, they snapped closed, and I let out a muffled moan. I pulled off most of the way, kissing and licking his tip, before going back down to the base again. When I'd done this a couple times, he was pleading "more, Jack, more" in his ragged voice I'd come to know as his I'm about to climax voice.  
"Jack… fuck'mgonna—"  
I nodded as he bucked his hips and came in my mouth. I kept going as he did, sucking him dry. It was warm and salty, with its unusual, faint hint of sweetness. When I pulled off, he pulled me up and kissed me rough and fast, thrusting his tongue right into my mouth just barely after I swallowed. Before I could say anything, his hands were on me, ungracefully and messily pawing and tugging at me, and god I _loved_ it.  
"Jerry, oh god, like that, fuck yes!"  
It only took him a few minutes to get me rocking forward against his body and spilling out all over his hand. I let out a chorus of moans to mix in with the Christmas music still playing softly.  
That's where the stroke of midnight from the old clock in the hall found us, lying on the couch, kissing softly.  
"Merry Christmas, Jack."  
"Merry Christmas Jerry. I love you."  
He looked a bit surprised, like he often did when I said it first.  
"I love you too, Jack Frost."  
He booped my nose and carried me to the bedroom, still wrapped up in the quilt.  
I read most of the night with my little portable reading light as Jerry snored quieter than usual next to me. At some point around 5 AM, I popped my meds and attempted to get an hour or two of sleep. I put my book away and snuggled in close to Jerry. He opened one eye and wrapped an arm around me, kissing my forehead. At that moment, our dark bedroom felt merry and bright.  
I woke up and looked at the clock, astonished to find that it was 8 AM.  
Jerry was already out of bed, and I could hear him singing "Santa Baby" downstairs. I quickly grabbed my leg from where Jerry had laid it last night and strapped it on before racing downstairs to the Christmas tree like… well, a kid on Christmas morning. I raced into the living room and snatched the pickle from its place on the tree.  
"EXTRA GIFT! HAHA!"  
Jerry came in with two cups of steaming coffee, wearing flannel pants and a shirt that said _Santa Is My Sugar Daddy_.  
"Looks like you beat me. You get the extra present last, though. Come eat breakfast."  
Jerry made "Santa pancakes" with fresh raspberries and strawberries, strawberry syrup, and whipped cream. I filled up on them, and the bacon and eggs Jerry had also made.  
After we'd both eaten, we went to the living room. We unwrapped presents as we sipped coffee. After this, we had to get dressed because Rosa and O'Brien were coming over to open their presents and have lunch with us. Jerry was very pleased with his brand new rainbow bong, Spencer's gift card, and the various _Eat The Rich_ and other synonymously sloganed shirts I'd had custom made for him. The punk battle jacket with patches I'd carefully picked out and painstakingly ironed on was by far my best hit, though. Jerry had bought me a surplus of books, including a box set of novels I'd wanted for ages. He got several well-deserved, long kisses for that. He'd built me a new cool-looking bookshelf and bought me a new sweatshirt with Space Ghost on it. Bee immensely enjoyed her new water fountain and catnip toys. We were sitting in a pile of wrapping paper, grinning at each other, and the gifts we'd picked out for each other.  
Jerry got up and modeled the battle jacket for me.  
"It suits you so well, Jer. I knew it would."  
"It's… it's so beautiful!"  
Jerry's face softened, and his smile faltered.  
"Hold on, give me a minute, I've gotta… go grab something."  
Jerry ran down the hallway and into our bedroom. I didn't go after him. I didn't know what was wrong, but if Jerry didn't wanna get emotional in front of me, I could respect that. Unbeknownst to me at the time, Jerry was trying to give himself a pep talk and not panic in our bedroom.  
After a while, Jerry came back out.  
"Okay, so you found the pickle, right?"  
He looked about the same as when he came out, maybe just a little shakier?  
"Yeah! So what's my extra gift…?"  
My heart was pounding for some reason. My body had a tendency to understand important things before my mind did, and I hated it.  
Jerry moved closer. Suddenly, his demeanor shifted. He was nervous and flighty in a way I'd never seen before.  
"So uh… this doesn't have to be weird or anything… we can pretend it never happened if you want to."  
His voice sounded so strange. He was on edge.  
"I know we haven't been together for a very long time. But I already know that.. that you're like the one. I'm never gonna find anyone else like you, and I don't want to. I want it to be you. I've always wanted it to be you, and I always will."  
_Wait, what?_  
"Jerry…"  
It took me longer than it should have to process that he'd dropped down onto one knee and produced a small red velvet box from behind his back, with a silver bow on it. My breath froze in my lungs. Time began to run in slow motion around us as I watched the words leave his lips in real-time.  
"Jack Townsend, will you marry me?"  
He opened the little box and revealed the most gorgeous engagement ring I'd ever seen, laden with white diamonds.  
As soon as I saw those sparkling gems, my mind was flooded with images. For the first time in my life, my life flashing before my eyes was a good thing. It was an escalator. It was headed upwards, with no drop in sight. A life with Jerry, as my husband. Maybe even a family together.  
"I wanna spend the rest of our lives together."  
_You're not gonna die alone._  
"I love you."  
_He loves you._  
"You're my soulmate."  
_He's your soulmate._  
I didn't feel the hot tears pouring down my face until Jerry reached out gently to wipe them, as if he was afraid I'd bite.  
"Yes."  
"Oh, well, I expected you to say that we can— wait… what did you say?"  
"Yes, Jerry. I said yes."  
"Yes?"  
"Yes."  
"...Yes?"  
" _Oh my god Jerry, fuckin yeah!_ "  
Everything began to speed up again, enough to make my ears pop, and my head spin. I dove into him, and he wrapped his arms around me. The caught air in my lungs escaped as sobs. Jerry rubbed my back and kissed my forehead as he whispered softly in my ear.  
"I love you. I love you so much, Jack. You're so wonderful. I'm so in love with you."  
I pulled Jerry in for a long and passionate kiss. It tasted like everything good I'd ever tasted.  
When we broke away, we were both crying. I pressed my forehead to Jerry's, his arms wrapped around me, my hands on the sides of his face. We were close enough that our noses were parallel to each other. I stared deeply into his eyes.  
" _Nothing_ in this world would make me happier than to be your husband, Jerry," I whispered, just barely against his lips. He nodded and took my hand tenderly.  
My eyes never left his as I felt him slide the ring on my finger. Then I closed the infinitesimal gap between our lips, and it dawned on me how much I'd wanted him to ask. It seemed like those soft, slow kisses lasted ages. We spent the rest of the morning in the kitchen as Jerry snacked on things from his stocking— which I'd filled —as he started on lunch. I pressed myself into his broad, warm back as he sang a mix of Elton John and Christmas songs to himself.  
Rosa and O'Brien arrived, bringing even more warmth and light into a house that already felt like Polaris was in our very own living room. It didn't take me long to notice the ruby-adorned golden ring on Rosa's finger. Not long after that, I saw the silver and sapphire-laden ring on O'Brien's finger. As they opened presents, it didn't take Rosa long to launch into a story about how they both had the same idea to propose on Christmas morning. They'd been dating for nearly about as long as Jerry and I had.  
"And I said 'oh look, there's one more gift under here!' and Amy goes 'huh… I found one more too…' and we both realized!"  
"Pockets here was a little mad that she hadn't beaten me to it, but we called a draw."  
O'Brien kissed her cheek.  
"It looks right at home on her, don't you think Hoodie?"  
"The color schemes fit us just right!" Rosa chirped.  
When Jerry piped up a cheery, "great minds think alike!" and snatched my wrist up to show off the ring, both of their mouths fell open in shock. The next few minutes were filled with hugs and congratulations and gawking at the rings the three of us had received. Rosa adored the sunglasses kitten sweater and mittens Jerry had knitted her and the set of holographic lesbian flag design bookmarks I'd gotten her, along with a copy of all of the _Love, Simon_ books. I'd gotten O'Brien a snow globe I'd picked up in New Orleans the last time Jerry and I went. I'd only learned recently that she collected them. I'd gotten her that and a small enamel pin of a raven. It was for Ravenclaw, but only the two of us would know that.  
They stayed for lunch— which was delicious, Jerry is a genius in the kitchen—and then until the sky darkened and the day drew to a close. We went out and made snowmen in the yard together. They left, hand in hand, and I watched them share a kiss before climbing into Rosa's little green VW Beetle and driving way.


	3. Visions Of Sugarplums

By the time the sun had set fully, Jerry and I were sitting in the semi-dark kitchen, eating Christmas cookies and holding hands. Jerry had opened a bottle of red wine.  
"You know what?"  
"What?"  
"It's always nice to be around other people, other friends. But it's even nicer when it's just the two of us."  
I laid my head against his shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to his neck. Jerry slowly slid his hand up my shirt.  
"Are you tired?"  
"Even if I was, it's not like it'd mean anything. But I'm not. What are you proposing?"  
His eyes glistened with love and intoxication. He leaned in and kissed me softly.  
"I just wanna make love to you, Jack."  
I felt my face heat up a bit.  
"Okay, take me to the bedroom, then, fiancé."  
His face lit up.  
"Yeah. Okay, I will, fiancé!"  
He scooped me up out of the chair and carried me down the hall to our bedroom.  
"Hey, can I shower first? I haven't in... a day or two, and I wanna smell nice for this."  
"Why don't we take one together?"  
He carried me into the bathroom, as I replied.  
"Sounds good to me."  
He sat me down on the bathroom counter and gently unfastened my leg, kissing the slowly-healing bruises tenderly. He pulled off my pajamas slowly before pulling off his own.  
He helped me into the shower, and I leaned against him.  
He worked the Vanilla Bean Noel shampoo into my hair and pressed soft kisses to the sides of my face. His fingers felt so good against my scalp. After we were both washed and clean, his lips slid across my cheek and met my own.  
Jerry's eyes twinkled with that same look of love and affection he had just about every time he looked at me— but it was stronger. He pressed me gently against the shower wall, and I ran my fingers through his hair as we made out.  
His hand wandered downwards, and I let out a soft moan against his lips as he touched me. I was feeling a level of closeness to Jerry that I hadn't previously.  
Jerry was Jerry. He could probably pretty much date anyone he wanted. The fact he chose me was already a bit hard-to-grasp. But…  
But he wanted to _marry_ me? He wanted to _spend the rest of his life_ with _me?_  
I felt the tears forming again. Jerry kissed up my jaw and— though I thought he couldn't tell from the water —wiped my eyes. Jerry pressed kisses just below my ears and whispered softly in them.  
"I love you. I'm in love with you. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with you."  
"I love you, Jer."  
He began nibbling on my ear and stroking me faster. I ran my hands down his back as he sucked dark red and purple marks all over my collarbones. When he'd made me fully hard, he pulled me out of the shower with him.  
He grabbed a fluffy red towel from the rack and toweled off my hair and body, taking his time to palm me a little bit and make me pant and grab his wrist.  
After we were both dry, he carried me to the bedroom and turned out the lights.  
The only light source was the red and green fairy lights Jerry had strung up around the ceiling's perimeter. He pulled me into bed and turned the clock radio to Christmas music. He then wasted no time grabbing the lube. The near-darkness around us felt intimate. As I started to stroke us together, Jerry pressed soft kisses and praises into my shoulder. He kissed all the way down my free arm and all the way up again several times before meeting my lips again, running his hands all over my body. I spread my legs, and with tender hands, he spread the lube between them.  
"I love you so much, Jack," he whispered against my skin, "I want to make you feel so good."  
I continued to jack us off together, listening to the soft, wonderful pants Jerry let out. Jerry began to thread his fingers into me, and I ran my other hand up and down his back. His lips tasted sugary and warm as he gave me slow, deep kisses. By the time he felt I was prepped enough, I was whimpering and trembling.  
Jerry always knew exactly what to do, where to use his fingers, and how to use them. He knew how to make my body sing for him. He could turn me into a puddle of a person so quickly and easily. I was so incredibly in love with him. Jerry took this opportunity of me being so very worked up to lovingly tease me. Moving when necessary, he pressed soft kisses to every inch of my warm skin. He spent more time on specific areas, but that's neither here nor there. By the time he was done, I was shaking with desperation and anticipation.  
"Every inch of you is just so gorgeous. I had to fully appreciate it."  
I pulled him in and kissed him hard, and he felt around blindly in the nightstand for a condom. It took him a minute to do so, my hands in his hair, my tongue in his mouth. But when he did, he eagerly ripped it open as if it were the presents we'd opened only this morning.  
As we broke away, a string of spit connected our lips.  
"You're so hot," Jerry muttered. "I love you, fiancé."  
I blushed, and he beamed. I watched him roll on the condom, and then he slid himself up between my thighs. He spit on his hand and started stroking my twitchy, aching cock.  
"I'm gonna make you feel so good, baby. Just so so good."  
I nodded.  
"Please, Jer. Please make me feel good~."  
"I will. Don't worry your pretty little head."  
Jerry kissed my ear, and then all over my face as he gently pressed into me. I moved ever so slightly so our lips would meet, and once I did, Jerry began pushing in further. I let out soft whimpers at the tight feeling, and he'd jerk me off faster to compensate.  
A soft gasp slipped past my lips as he began to move. I raked my fingernails down his back, and he pulled me in close. His movements were strong but fluid, and my head was already spinning. My insides felt hot and melty. As Jerry picked up speed, I felt myself quickly slipping into a haze of pleasure.  
Jerry pulled my legs up so he could get in deeper. I felt a shock wave go through my body, and I let out a loud gasp moan as he grinded into my prostate.  
"Bullseye!" he shouted, and it tapered off into a low, throaty moan.  
It was coming in fast and hot now.  
"J-Jer, oh god I'm gonna c-cum!!"  
"You look so hot like this, Jack. All fucked out… oh you make such nice noises~. I love you so fuckin much ughhhh!"  
With a few more powerful pumps, Jerry pulled out, and, at the same time, we both really turned the sheets into a White Christmas. We laid there together as we panted hard, coming down from the high.  
Jerry pressed soft, slow, and tired kisses to my hot skin as he cleaned us up. He lit a cigarette afterward. I watched him smoke the entire thing, smoke drifting up lazily from his red and just-barely-swollen lips. I popped my sleeping medicine and laid down next to him. He pulled me close.  
"I wish I could give you the world."  
"You already have. I love you."  
"I love you too."  
I laid there, enjoying this quiet, loving moment until, somewhere along the way, I fell out of consciousness.  
I was standing by the mailbox. Snow was falling in flurries all around me, and the moon was giant in the sky. The stars looked close and plentiful enough to reach out and touch seven at once. I looked at the mailbox and opened it. Inside was a small silver rock. Written on it in familiar handwriting was: "turn around, Jack." I felt immediately compelled to do so, so I did.  
_And there she was._  
Her hair washed over her shoulders in a golden wave. She was wearing a diamond pendant and earrings to match. She was wearing a black dress that barely brushed her knees, with silver snowflakes adorning it, and she wore silver anklets on her bare feet. Her green eyes were just as kind and vibrant as ever. She looked truly alive. It was all I could've ever asked for. Despite the snow falling around us, I felt warm, and I know she did too. Her painted lips were pressed into a soft smile as she approached. My knees weakened.  
"It seems like you had an eventful Christmas, J."  
Long-overdue guilt tore through me.  
"Sabine I—"  
"Don't, Jack. I know what you're going to say, and I want you to know that it's not necessary."  
I knew she was saying that just to spare my feelings. Sabine would never bullshit unless it came to me. Sure, she still wouldn't usually bullshit me, but there were exceptions to the rule.  
"But I—"  
"Jack, it's not a coincidence that you and Jerry's paths crossed. I wanted them to. I didn't have to do much; Jerry actively sought you out anyways. But I helped out a little along the way. The roommates thing was at my suggestion."  
My mouth hung open. Honestly, I'd always suspected Sabine had secrets. That maybe she wasn't entirely human, or that she had some sort of supernatural power. But I wasn't put off by it or weirded out. In fact, it drew me to her more. But this was truly shocking.  
"So you… you…"  
"Jack. I want you to be happy. I love you so much. If I'm not able to physically be here to provide you that happiness, I know Jerry can do it."  
I felt the tears roll down my cheeks and nose. The snowflakes had turned a soft golden color. They were in my hair, on my eyelashes, on my pajamas. She took my face in her hands.  
"I know you still have guilt for what happened. Part of me knows you'll always carry some of it with you. But I want you to know, in this moment, that I never once blamed you for what happened, and I never will. You'll always be the boy who made my world warm and bright. You deserve everything this life has to offer. If I could give you that in any way that mattered, I would. But I think this is just as good. I know he's gonna make you really happy, and I want you to hold on, okay? Hold onto him."  
I nodded. She pressed her lips softly into mine for what I knew would be the last time, and she tasted like salt and sunshine.  
She wrapped her arms around me, and I did the same. We stayed like that until the stars fell from the sky around us, and I sat up in bed. There were still soft, golden flakes stuck to my pajamas and in my hair.  
"Whuzzah?" Jerry mumbled as he sat up.  
"Nothing, babe. Just a vivid dream. Hey… I love you, like a lot, okay? I know I may not say it as much as I should, but I just absolutely adore you."  
In an instant, Jerry was wide awake, eyes full and face beaming. He pulled me down on top of him and wrapped his arms around me, snuggling his face into my neck.  
"Jack, if you keep saying that, I'm gonna kiss you and I'm probably not gonna stop!"  
"Jerry, I love you, you idiot. Shut up and kiss me."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Wedding At The Gas Station](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985901) by [sipjackerryjuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sipjackerryjuice/pseuds/sipjackerryjuice)




End file.
